


a dance of two halves (makes a whole)

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Shiro and Lance share their first dance at their weddingWritten for the shance wedding zine





	a dance of two halves (makes a whole)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honour of Seki drawing a truly gorgeous piece of art for this fic (which I will link once they post it) but for now you can fin them and their wonderful art on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mousousousou) and [tumblr](https://rustdust.tumblr.com/)

Lance reaches for Shiro’s bright blue underwear worn over smart tailored trousers, hooks his fingers around the waistband, and snaps it.

  


“Lance!”

  


“Sorry sweet cheeks, this is what you signed up for when you said 'I do'.”

  


“Seriously?” However, any indignation Shiro feigns is lost under the force of his smile.

  


They both look ridiculous, though Shiro feels he has the raw end of the deal with the tight blue y-fronts he wears. Lance, in comparison, doesn't look half as silly with a loose pair of black boxer shorts hoisted up over his own trousers.

  


“Remind me again why I let you talk me into this? And why am I the only one wearing tight pants?”

  


“First, you're wearing the tight pants because you're the sexy one, everyone knows that,” Lance states. He grabs the cheap blue cape and throws it around Shiro's shoulders, fixing it in place with deft, playful fingers. A similar black cape already hangs around his shoulders.

  


“And secondly, we're doing this because you are my hero, always have been, always will be.” Lance brushes his hands across Shiro's shoulders and then smooths them down the other man's chest before coming to a stop at his hips. He steps in close.

  


A flush of pink rises high on Shiro's cheeks. Even though he's heard those words many times, they never fail to make his heart race and his breath catch in his throat. His arms curl around Lance's waist, holding him there. “Darling. If that's the case then you should be wearing wings and a halo,” he whispers, bowing his head to brush his nose against Lance's.

  


The blue superhero mask tied around Shiro’s face narrows his vision (he can't see anything out of his peripheral), but it focuses his gaze on what’s in front of him. What’s important. The identical mask Lance wears almost hides his features, but it doesn’t cover the questioning squint of his eyes, or just how deep the crystal blue hues are. Shiro feels he could drown in them every time he meets Lance's eyes.

  


“Because you're my angel.”

  


“Oh my god, you are such a sap!” Lance laughs, his nose scrunching up in a way that's so adorable it makes Shiro want to kiss him. So he does.

  


“And now announcing the happy couple!” Pidge's amplified voice booms, interrupting the thumping bass beat coming from the room next door.

  


“That's our cue,” says Shiro, but neither make a move to step away.

  


“One more,” Lance whispers against Shiro's lips, stealing another chaste kiss.

  


“Any moment now,” she sighs. “You know they're probably back there making out.” A bubble of knowing laughter follows her words. Their friends and family are waiting, and the party can't start without them.

  


Shiro laughs into the kiss, making Lance laugh too, lips fumbling against each other.

  


“Ok, we should go. Ready?” Shiro offers his hand to Lance.

  


“Ready!”

  


Hand in hand they burst through the doors to cheers and whistles from the wedding guests that drown out the opening notes of the song announcing their grand entrance. They sprint onto the dance floor and run a full circle around it, capes flying out behind them.

  


The cheers quickly transform into laughter at their appearance. Numerous cameras are pointed at them, and Lance catches sight of his mother shaking her head. Her smile is full of love. The attention invigorates Lance, and he turns to Shiro with a smile that's as bright as the sun.

  


A circle of the floor complete they spin towards the centre to the beat of the music, then suddenly break apart and into their dance (if the exaggerated moves Lance's choreographed for them can be called dancing). It’s carefree and fun, so even though Shiro's skin crawls with embarrassment the bright smile on his husbands face makes it all worth it. He would gladly wear his pants on the outside of his trousers every day of his life if it made Lance happy.

  


At first, they run around each other, Lance making a show of 'searching' for something and throwing himself around in an expression of distress when he doesn't immediately find it. Shiro follows behind him, evading his gaze, but watchful. When a particularly bold move causes Lance to trip Shiro is there to catch him, dipping him, and they gaze into each other’s eyes for a moment before Shiro sets him back on his feet, and he's gone.

  


After that, they chase each playfully. They come together, spinning and twirling. At one point Shiro scoops Lance up in his arms, swings him behind his back and catches him again to loud whoops and cheers from the crowd (and somehow managing not to tangle them both up in the capes). There are more dramatic spins, one where Shiro holds one of Lance’s arms and legs and swings him around, another where Lance does a backflip over Shiro's supportive arm. It's flashy and showy and ridiculous. Several in the crowd whistle.

  


Soon, the song is reaching its end, and if the look they share is anything to go by, the couple on the dance floor are building up to something big. Suddenly, Lance dashes to the other side of the floor, leaving Shiro stood in the centre, waiting.

  


Lance turns to face him and strikes a pose, hands on his hips and chest puffed out. He holds it for only a moment before he runs towards Shiro, and jumps. Shiro catches him, his hands a solid brace around Lance's hips, and he lifts the other man into the air above his head.

  


They've rehearsed this part several times, and Shiro has dropped Lance more than once before they managed to get the timing just right. When Shiro asked why he was so adamant to include this move Lance said, “Because when I'm with you, I feel like I can fly, even when my feet are on the ground. I want everyone to know.” Those words make Shiro stronger.

  


Lance holds his body in a straight line and stretches one arm out in front of him, fist clenched. His other hand wraps around Shiro's forearm to steady himself.

  


Shiro pauses for a moment, making sure he has a firm grip on the precious cargo in his hands before he starts to run around the dance floor, backwards. He can't see where he's going, he can only look up at Lance, so he has to trust that the other man will warn him if he's about to run into something.

  


Shiro knows he will.

  


After a full circle of the dance floor, he comes to a stop, and lets go. Lance falls so suddenly several people gasp, thinking Shiro dropped him, but they've rehearsed this too. Lance swings down, his legs snap around Shiro's waist, his arms around Shiro's shoulders. Shiro's arms wrap around Lance’s waist, holding him safe, and the crowd cheers.

  


“My hero,” Lance croons. He hooks his fingers around Shiro's mask and whips it off, throwing it over his shoulder before rewarding his saviour with a kiss.

  


Pidge's voice cuts over the tannoy. “Ok that was great, but can we get to the dinner now? People are hungry.”

  


Everyone laughs, and the happy couple continues to kiss for a moment longer before breaking apart. Shiro gently places Lance on his feet, and with an arm still hooked around the other man’s waist, he leads them to their seats.

  


+

  


Dinner is finished, and Lance sinks back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. A gentle melody plays at a low volume in the background, setting a relaxed mood and there is so much love in the air it’s almost palpable. They can taste it in the menu Hunk lovingly prepared. Hear it in the elegant balance of background music, and see it in the ambient lighting, all set up thanks to Pidge and Matt's tech genius. They see it too in the stylish décor that Allura and Keith helped put together. Everything leading up to this day has been a culmination of their love, and the love of their friends and family, bringing them all together.

  


The last plate is cleared away from the tables, and the mood shifts. Guest keep glancing over at them with expectant smiles, and the murmur of conversation has a softer tone to it.

  


It's time for their first dance, and Pidge takes her place as MC again.

  


“Now, you'll soon have time to work off that delicious dinner with some dancing,” she taunts, earning a ripple of laughter from the crowd. “But first, we're going to call the happy couple back to the dance floor.”

  


“Without the capes and underwear this time,” she adds dryly, earning another laugh.

  


Shiro stands first, a hand pressed against his chest smoothing down the crisp lines of his suit jacket. Lance can see the faintest tremor go through his fingers.

  


“May I have this dance?” Shiro offers his right hand to Lance, the tremor extending to his voice, but his smile is full of adoration.

  


“I thought you'd never ask,” Lance exclaims, his voice wavering with emotion that he doesn't try to hide. He's not ashamed of it. He rests his hand in Shiro's, and his husband’s fingers curl around his and press against the wedding ring that sits proudly on his finger. It makes Lance's breath hitch.

  


Shiro pulls him to his feet and guides him back to the dance floor.

  


His steps are light, and Lance feels he might float away if not for Shiro's hand anchoring him to this place, in this moment. This is their first real dance as a married couple, a different game to their earlier grand entrance where they were still riding the high of saying their vows. This is their moment together. A private moment of celebration that they share with everyone who loves and supports them.

  


Shiro stops in the middle of the floor, right arm extended, and Lance walks in a half circle towards him, Shiro drawing him in until they are face to face. They reach for each other with their free hands, and Lance catches Shiro's left hand. Now it's his turn to brush his fingers over the band hugging his husband’s finger. He squeezes tight. There’s a quick switch, Shiro’s right hand release Lance’s left and curls around his back, coming to rest against his shoulder blade. Lance’s left hand drops onto his shoulder. Finally, Shiro lifts their joint hands, and the hand against his husband’s back draws him closer. They're ready.

  


The music starts, and they move in sync, sweeping across the floor, steps that are precise and fluid. At that moment everything around them fades, even the music that they're supposed to be dancing too. They know the song well, it plays in their minds and their hearts because it is a part of them. It's their song, and they've practised the dance so much they no longer need to think about anything but each other.

  


Azure blue eyes, the colour of the deep ocean, meet grey, eyes the colour of a storm clouds. Shiro smiles and swings Lance around in a spin that makes him dizzy, makes laughter rise up like bubbles of champagne. Lance squeezes Shiro's hand, his fingers rubbing the ring again, a silent message conveyed just between the two of them. The press of Shiro's fingers against his back tells Lance he gets the message.

  


Lance’s hand slides across Shiro's shoulder, fingers curling around his neck taking a small step closer. He smiles at Shiro, mouthing along to the lyrics. 'I love you'. He feels he will never be able to say it enough, never be able to express it in a way that will properly convey to Shiro just how much he loves him. What he means to him.

  


Shiro bows his head, forehead pressing against Lance's. He rubs their noses together and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

  


From somewhere in the watching crowd Lance hears a sharp wolf whistle that he recognises as Marco's, followed by a thwack, the sound of his mother smacking his brother over the head. He bites back a laugh, his lips pressed together in a tight line. Lance's head drops to Shiro's shoulder, and he can feel the other man's chest shake with a barely suppressed laugh too.

  


“I love you.” It's Shiro who echoes the words of the song now through the press of his lips against Lance's hair. Lance feels them more than hears them and they make his heart leap in his chest. He misses a step, his feet skipping in time to his heart. Shiro takes it in his stride, his hand on Lance's back firm, and supportive, his other hand giving Lance's a quick squeeze, grounding him, and they find their rhythm again without any toes being trodden on.

  


Shiro sweeps them around in another turn. His hands drop to Lance's waist, Lance's hands rest on his broad shoulders, and Shiro lifts him up as they turn. It's not a flashy move, just a simple lift but it makes them both feel as if they're soaring through the sky.

  


Lance smiles down at him, quickly sticking out his tongue before his expression breaks into a bigger grin, and Shiro feels like the sun is beaming down on him. He's beautiful and bright, everything Shiro could wish for and more. Everything he adores.

  


Gently he sets Lance down and takes a step to the side. Lance follows, knowing what's next even though Shiro has skipped a part of their routine. They connect again, Lance’s arms wrapping around Shiro’s neck, and Shiro cradles Lance in his arms as he lowers him in a slow, elegant dip.

  


They hold the pose for a moment, letting people take photos, the flash of cameras sparkling like a burst of stars around them.

  


Shiro can feel Lance's body shake with a laugh and he holds him tighter, arching over him so they're face to face.

  


“You skipped a few steps.”

  


“I couldn't wait any longer to kiss you,” Shiro whispers back before he catches those smiling, teasing lips with his own. More flashes go off but neither care how many people are watching.

  


Lance’s hand moves to the back of Shiro’s head, fingers threading through short, starlight white hair. A touch that makes all the hairs on the back of Shiro’s neck stand on end.

  


Slowly he lifts Lance up. They're still kissing, lips soft and pliant against each other. There's no rush or frenzied passion, that's for later, there's only the warm glow of their love, simmering in their hearts.

  


Shiro's arms stay around Lance's waist, and Lance's arms loop around his neck. There's no technique to their dance now as they move to the final bars of the music, bodies in perfect sync.

  


The kiss breaks. Their foreheads press together, eyes close, and they continue to sway even as the song ends.

  


No one dares interrupt them.

  
  



End file.
